When You're Gone
by KaleyRenee
Summary: DH spoilers.  A certain moment in DH, based on the song When You're Gone by Avril Lavigne


**Summary: **Hermione's thoughts when Ron left her with Harry, the two of them alone just searching for Horcruxes.

**A/N: This has probably been done lots of times. I hope it hasn't.  
Disclaimer: Not my characters, not my song. Not even really my plot, just my opinions on a part of it.**

**When You're Gone**

_I always needed time on my own  
I never thought I'd  
Need you there when I cry  
__And the days seem like years when I'm alone  
And the bed where you lie is made up on your side  
__When you walk away I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now?_

I ran. I ran as fast as I could, but I couldn't catch up. "Ron! Ron!" I cried. My own shield charm had held me back. If that hadn't delayed me, I could've caught him…before he left… "Ron!" I cried again, but it was too late; he was gone. "I love you," I said in an exasperated and quiet voice.

_When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me  
__Through the day, and make it okay  
I miss you_

Sleep was impossible for me. I was restless. My body shook and I couldn't stop crying. If I went anywhere near sleep I might have nightmares…see him leaving again…or dreams, where he came back. That would only make life so much worse when he came back.

_I've never felt this way before  
Everything that I do  
Reminds me of you  
And the clothes you left  
They lie on my floor  
And they smell just like you  
All the things that you do  
When you walk away I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now?_

It was time to leave again; to pick another spot for Harry and I to hide out. I needed to pack. Looking towards the ground, I saw a shirt, lying there dirty. I picked it up, and tears filled my eyes. This wasn't a shirt of Harry's, nor was it mine. It was Ron's. My packing stopped abruptly, as I fell down onto my bunk. I held the shirt up to my face and inhaled deeply…it smelled just like him. It was oddly comforting; it almost felt as if he was there with us…but he wasn't. And I knew that.

_When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me  
__Through the day, and make it okay  
I miss you_

I sat outside most of the time, listening for the rustles of the leaves and trees, tricking myself into thinking I heard footsteps. But it was impossible. Ron wasn't coming back…he couldn't…the protection spells wouldn't allow anyone near us. I was tempted to take them off, but I couldn't help risking it in case someone else found us.

_We were made for each other  
Out here forever  
I know we were, yeah  
__All I ever wanted was for you to know  
__Everything I'd do, I'd give my heart and soul  
__I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me, yeah_

I bit my lip as memories poured into my mind. The Yule Ball being one of the strongest. He had seemed so jealous of me going with Viktor…it served him right, the way he was all obnoxious about getting the perfect date. But the way he acted towards Viktor…towards me…such animosity seemed impossible for just a friend. I thought he'd felt the same for me as I do about him...I love him. And I knew I always would. But as more memories poured through me, it seemed I'd been fooling myself. **Lavender Brown**. The word stabbed a hole in my already fragile body; in my chest right near my heart. Images flooded my mind, mostly of them together.

The newest, most painful thought was that he left. He left me after I called after him, after I'd begged him to stay, not to leave me…but he did anyway. He didn't care about me. I'd been fooling myself.

_When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me  
__Through the day, and make it okay  
I miss you_

****

**A/N: Please review!**


End file.
